


Use Her

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, GP, PWP, Pegging, Riding Crops, Rimming, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Dahyun and Tzuyu get a little revenge on Nayeon for the previous nights session. Not long after, Nayeon gets her own, and Tzuyu takes charge.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon, Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun/Chou Tzuyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	Use Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. This is for my squishy, they know who they are. <3 
> 
> They gave me the idea for it and I sorta ran with it like everything else. And in regards to the question I posed last week, I did open a tumblr page for my drabbles. aduckinahat is the title, and I am doing fills there as well. I'm going to try and keep up both, but one might lag to compensate for the other. plus any mental health days I might need to take.

Nayeon woke up when a beam of sunlight hit directly over her eyes. She winced and went to turn away from it, only to be stopped by the two bodies clinging to her sides. Tzuyu was on her right, leg tossed over her hip and her cheek resting on her shoulder. Dahyun was on the left, legs tangled around her own and her face buried in her chest. 

  
  


A slow smile crept across her lips. She tightened her hold on both girls which made them stir. Almost in sync, they inhaled deeply and cracked their eyes open. 

  
  


“Good morning.” Nayeon pressed her lips to Tzuyu’s forehead then turned and did the same for Dahyun. 

  
  


“Morning.” Dahyun was the first to reply, snuggling in closer. 

  
  


“Morning.” Tzuyu mumbled, burying back in Nayeon’s shoulder. 

  
  


Nayeon’s smile widened. “Still tired?” When they both nodded, she let out a soft chuckle. “I wore you out, didn’t I?” 

  
  


Dahyun tilted her head up and kissed Nayeon’s jaw. “You know you did.” She shifted to kiss her lips. “But maybe Tzuyu and I can get revenge this morning before you do that to us again.” 

  
  


Tzuyu perked up at Dahyun’s words. She locked eyes with Dahyun, a silent exchange happening between them that Nayeon wasn’t privy to. At the same time, they both slid down Nayeon’s body after pulling the sheets away. 

  
  


“Stand up.” Dahyun said as she moved to her knees, Tzuyu following suit. 

  
  


Nayeon furrowed her brows, but did as her girlfriend asked by standing up in bed. “What are you two planni-” She was cut off by Tzuyu taking her cock to the root, suckling lightly to start getting her hard. 

  
  


Dahyun shimmied around until she was behind Nayeon and ran her palms along her ass, squeezing the soft flesh harshly. She slapped both cheeks at the same time before parting them and sliding the flat of her tongue along her hole. 

  
  


Nayeon gasped at the contact, hands bracing on Tzuyu’s shoulders. “Oh my God.” Her cock hardened quickly in Tzuyu’s throat, shallowly humping into it. 

  
  


Tzuyu reached up and cupped Nayeon’s balls, gently squeezing and tugging them. She started to bob her head on her entire length once she was hard. She pulled off of her shaft and ran her tongue along the underside, keeping eye contact with Nayeon as she did. 

  
  


Nayeon’s thighs started to tremble once Dahyun had loosened her enough to slide her tongue inside her tight hole. “Tzu… Baby.” Her voice was shaky. 

  
  


Tzuyu took the hint and sucked all the way down her shaft, nose pressing against her lower stomach. She swallowed around the tip and moaned low when she felt cum starting to shoot down her throat. 

  
  


Dahyun felt Nayeon’s walls clamping around her tongue and replaced it with two fingers, hitting against her prostate with each thrust. 

  
  
  


“Fuck!” Nayeon’s nails dug lightly into Tzuyu’s shoulders. Her cock was still rock hard even after coming. Her stamina was a force to be reckoned with. 

  
  


Tzuyu moved up to the head and swirled her tongue around it to get the last bit of her load. She looked around Nayeon’s hip and gave a nod to Dahyun, leaning over to give her a brief kiss before rushing off to the closet. 

  
  


“Where’s she going?” Nayeon asked as she watched, her eyes widening when she came back with the strap-on and a bottle of lube. “Oh.” Her cock twitched hard. 

  
  


Dahyun pulled away from Nayeon and helped Tzuyu put on the harness, pressing a few kisses against the underside of her jaw since that’s all she could reach at the moment. 

  
  


Tzuyu smiled at the gesture and dipped down to kiss her then set her sight on Nayeon. She kept her eyes locked with Nayeon’s as she lubed the shaft between her legs. “Bed.” 

  
  


Nayeon watched as Dahyun got on the bed and crooked her finger. She quickly obliged and settled between her legs, her cock resting against her wet pussy. Dahyun cupped the back of Nayeon’s neck and brought her down for a kiss as Tzuyu knelt behind Nayeon. 

  
  


Tzuyu eased the strap-on into her, loving the deep moan that hit her ears. Her thrusts started shallow, wanting to give Nayeon time to get used to the stretch. Dahyun rubbed the back of Nayeon’s neck as she continued the kiss, trying to make her as relaxed as possible. 

  
  


The rocking of Tzuyu thrusting was rubbing the underside of Nayeon’s cock against her clit. “Get inside me.” She muttered against her lips. 

  
  


Nayeon reached between them and guided her cock into her pussy, her tongue sliding past her lips as she hilted. Dahyun’s nails dug into her skin at the feeling. At first, she let Tzuyu decide the pace until she got restless and started to thrust herself. When she pulled out of Dahyun, she sank back onto Tzuyu’s strap-on. 

  
  


Dahyun ran her fingers through Nayeon’s hair and tilted her head, leaning up to bite down on her pulse point, making the older girl moan low. 

  
  


Nayeon took the hint and leaned in towards Dahyun’s collarbone, one of her more sensitive areas. She lightly nipped the area, feeling her walls clamp around her cock. Her teeth sank hard into the milky skin, hearing a loud moan from above her. 

  
  


Dahyun rolled her hips to help ride out her orgasm, thighs widening even more as Nayeon’s pace sped up. “Come inside me…” 

  
  


Tzuyu heard Dahyun’s words and held onto Nayeon’s hips, pounding into her ass as hard as she could, making sure to angle her hips to brush her prostate with each thrust. 

  
  


Nayeon whimpered, her forehead resting against Dahyun’s shoulder. At a particularly hard thrust, she came deep inside Dahyun. “Fuck, yes.” 

  
  


Dahyun rubbed Nayeon’s back, locking eyes with Tzuyu and mouthed to her. “One more.” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded and kept her pace. 

  
  


Dahyun looked into Nayeon’s eyes and started to fuck herself on her cock. She leaned up and let her lips brush her ears as spoke. “I want one more load.” 

  
  


Nayeon shivered, nodding at Dahyun’s request. She found a pace that suited all of them, thrusting forward into Dahyun as Tzuyu pulled back. It made Tzuyu’s thrusts hit that much harder. “I’m gonna come…” Nayeon moaned out, her body shaking through her third orgasm. 

  
  


Dahyun mashed her lips together at the feeling of Nayeon filling her up for a second time. She could feel her going soft, so she motioned for Tzuyu to stop. 

  
  


Tzuyu eased out of Nayeon and took the harness off, laying it off to the side. She waited for Nayeon to move before settling between Dahyun’s legs. She ran her palms along the outside of her thighs as she ran her tongue along her folds. 

  
  


Dahyun bit into her lower lip as she watched Tzuyu’s tongue on her pussy. She gripped her hair lightly to hold her in place. 

  
  


Tzuyu slid her tongue inside Dahyun, curling it against her walls to clean Nayeon’s load out of her. She hummed at the taste. When she was sure Dahyun’s hole was clean, she moved to her clit, circling it with the tip of her tongue. Her hands shot up to hold Dahyun’s hips still when they bucked, wanting to draw another orgasm out of her. 

  
  


Dahyun’s eyes screwed shut and her back bowed. “Fuck!” Her grip on Tzuyu’s hair tightened, humping against her tongue. “Tzuyu.” She panted, looking down at her. 

  
  


Tzuyu made sure to slowly bring Dahyun down from her high before kissing up her body, stopping to pay a bit of attention to her chest, teeth tugging harshly at the studs in her nipples. Once she reached her lips, she kissed her slow and deep. She felt Nayeon’s hand sliding up her back and turned just in time to capture her lips in a kiss as well. 

  
  


“I think you got your revenge.” Nayeon kissed Dahyun’s cheek a few times, making her smile. 

  
  


“Good.” Dahyun turned them so Tzuyu was in the middle and rubbed her lower stomach. 

  
  


Tzuyu smiled at the action and put her arms around both girls. “What’s for breakfast?” 

  
  


Nayeon hummed in thought, tracing random shapes on Tzuyu’s hip. “We could go to that bakery you like.” 

  
  


Tzuyu instantly nodded. “Yes, please.” 

  
  


Dahyun giggled and kissed her girlfriend's cheek. “Cute.” 

  
  


The tips of Tzuyu’s ears turned red. “Stop.” 

  
  


Nayeon moved up and kissed Tzuyu’s other cheek. “Cutie.” 

  
  


Tzuyu groaned and tried to pull her arms away, but Dahyun and Nayeon pinned her down. 

  
  


“I love you.” They said in sync, lips pressing against both cheeks at once as if they’d planned it. 

  
  


Tzuyu couldn’t stop a wide smile forming on her face. “I love you, too. Both of you.” 

~

  
  


Two days later, Nayeon had Dahyun bent over the bed. Tzuyu was laying in front of her on her stomach, their hands laced together. 

  
  


Nayeon ran her hands along Dahyun’s reddened ass, grinning at the whine she let out at the sting on her raw skin. Her palms slid up Dahyun’s back before raking down them with her nails, leaving angry red marks in her wake. 

  
  


Dahyun let out a loud moan, pressing her hips into the bed to get any pressure on her clit. 

  
  


Nayeon slapped her ass harshly. “Didn’t I tell you not to move?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded slowly. “Yes, ma’am.” 

  
  


“So why are you moving?” 

  
  


“It felt good.” 

  
  


Nayeon clicked her tongue, walking to the closet to grab her riding crop. She ran the tip along Dahyun’s thighs to warn her of what was coming. 

  
  


Dahyun tightened her hold on Tzuyu’s hand as Nayeon brought down a barrage of hits on the back of her thighs. Tzuyu leaned in and kissed her cheek after a tear slid down it. 

  
  


Nayeon stopped when Dahyun’s pale skin started to turn purple. “For that, you’re going to stay there and watch.” 

  
  


Dahyun furrowed her brows in confusion but when Tzuyu pulled away, she held back a whine of disappointment. A sharp blow to her ass quieted her. 

  
  


Nayeon pulled Tzuyu into a kiss, tongue sliding into her mouth. She pushed her onto her stomach, making sure Dahyun had a good view before she pushed into her pussy, setting a hard rhythm. 

  
  


Tzuyu groaned, turning her head to look into Dahyun’s eyes as Nayeon pounded into her. “Fuck…” 

  
  


Nayeon made sure to keep an eye on Dahyun as she fucked into Tzuyu, already feeling her walls tightening around her. “You gonna come already, baby?” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded, reaching down to rub her clit. “Yes, ma’am.” 

  
  


“Do it.” 

  
  


Tzuyu whined into the sheets, rubbing her clit even faster as she came around Nayeon’s thick cock. She moved her hips back, fucking herself on her shaft. “Please…” 

  
  


Nayeon put her hands on Tzuyu’s hips to pull her back as she thrust forward. “Please what?” 

  
  


“Come inside me.” 

  
  


Nayeon smirked and rolled her hips, hitting all of Tzuyu’s spots right before she came. She pushed in all the way and humped against her ass to drive her load deep. 

  
  


Tzuyu pulled at the sheets. “Yes… Thank you, ma’am.”   


  
  


“See what happens when you’re good?” She looked over at Dahyun. 

  
  


Dahyun locked their eyes, her own fully blown from watching Nayeon fuck Tzuyu. “Yes, ma’am. I want it so bad.” 

  
  


Nayeon pulled out of Tzuyu’s pussy and slapped it against her ass. “I don’t think you’ve earned it yet.” She pulled Tzuyu up by the hips and turned them so Tzuyu was facing Dahyun while she was behind her. 

  
  


Tzuyu knew what Nayeon wanted to do, so she shimmied closer on her knees until she was just a few inches away from Dahyun. Nayeon slid back into her slick pussy, holding the front of her hips as she fucked into her. Tzuyu leaned back against her front, hands resting on top of Nayeon’s.

  
  


Dahyun pushed up on her forearms and looked up at Tzuyu’s face. “How does it feel?” 

  
  


Tzuyu looked down at Dahyun. “So good. Her cock is so big.” 

  
  


Nayeon put her lips by Tzuyu’s ear. “Use her.” 

  
  


Tzuyu ran her fingers through Dahyun’s hair before gripping it tightly and pulling towards her pussy. Dahyun instantly latched onto her clit and sucked, making her hips buck. “That’s it.” Tzuyu’s tone was lower than normal. “Make me come.” 

  
  


Dahyun moaned against Tzuyu at the tone in her voice. It always turned her on to be commanded by Tzuyu. She focused on her clit, running the flat of her tongue against it and flicking it with the tip. It didn’t take long for Tzuyu’s grip to tighten in her hair as she fell over the edge, shaking through her second orgasm. 

  
  


Nayeon’s hips stuttered at how hard Tzuyu clamped around her and came, her hips slamming forward with each spurt of cum that painted her walls. “Take it.” She growled into Tzuyu’s ear. 

  
  


Dahyun was still working Tzuyu’s clit, not having been told to stop yet. Tzuyu weakly tugged at her hair to pull her away from her clit. “Enough.” 

  
  


Nayeon eased out of Tzuyu and had her lay on her back. “I’ve got one more for you, baby.” 

  
  


Tzuyu’s eyes lit up. “Please.” 

  
  


Nayeon shimmied up, knees resting on either side of her head. She gasped when Tzuyu took the initiative and pulled her down by her hips, swallowing her cock in one smooth motion. “Fuck, Tzu.” She leaned forward, bracing herself with her hands on the bed as she fucked Tzuyu’s throat. 

  
  


Dahyun was using all of her willpower not to grind into the side of the bed as she watched Tzuyu’s throat bulge each time Nayeon bottomed out. She gripped the sheets to try and distract herself. 

  
  


Tzuyu knew the more Nayeon came, the more sensitive she became. She brought her hand up and tugged roughly at her balls. 

  
  


“Fuck!” Nayeon buried her cock and came for the third time. It wasn’t as much as the previous two, but it was still enough to satisfy Tzuyu. 

  
  


Tzuyu flipped them over and bobbed her head on the entire length of Nayeon’s cock. Nayeon squirmed under her, her back arching sharply as she kept sucking. She finally pulled away and pressed a few kisses to Nayeon’s hips. 

  
  


Nayeon panted heavily, arms stretched by her sides. “You’re so good at that.” She said through pants. Once she’d caught her breath, she turned to Dahyun and got off of the bed. “Were you a good girl?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded rapidly. “I was good. I didn’t move.” Her demeanor was more tame now that she wanted to come. 

  
  


Nayeon looked to Tzuyu and motioned with her fingers to grab the bullet vibrator. Tzuyu was quick to obey. Nayeon looked down at the now deeply bruised skin of Dahyun’s thighs. “You took your punishment well, baby.” She draped over her back, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Next time it’s the cane.” Nayeon warned. 

  
  


Dahyun shivered at the memory. Maybe she would act up next time. 

  
  


Tzuyu came back with the vibrator and waited for Nayeon to instruct her further. 

  
  


Nayeon gathered Dahyun’s hair into a ponytail and tugged her up then motioned for Tzuyu to sit in front of her. Tzuyu did as she was told, sneaking a kiss from Dahyun. Nayeon used her foot to spread Dahyun’s legs and pushed into her dripping pussy. “Damn, baby.” 

  
  


Dahyun’s head dipped back at the feeling of Nayeon’s thick cock finally stretching her open. “Yes…” Her eyes widened when she heard the soft hum then felt it against her clit. “Oh my God.” Her jaw opened in a silent moan, her pussy already squeezing Nayeon tight. 

  
  


The harder Nayeon thrust into her, the more her thighs and ass stung. She gripped Nayeon’s hands that held her hips as she came, her whole body shaking from the intensity of it. “Fuck!” 

  
  


Nayeon only fucked into her harder. “She didn’t ask permission, Tzu.” 

  
  


Tzuyu turned the vibrator on high and brought her free hand up to rub her thumb along her nipple. Dahyun whimpered in anticipation. Tzuyu tugged harshly on her nipple, watching as the bar of her stud became more prominent as she did. She leaned up to get next to her ear. “We’re gonna ruin you, baby.” 

  
  


The pain combined with Tzuyu’s words had her coming again, her knees starting to feel weak. Nayeon had a good enough hold on her that she didn’t fall. Tzuyu gripped her jaw tightly and made their eyes meet. “Again? Does your mouth not work?” 

  
  


Nayeon mashed her lips together at seeing Tzuyu take control of Dahyun. She only lasted two more thrusts before coming inside Dahyun. She met Tzuyu’s eyes over Dahyun’s shoulder. Tzuyu winked at her then focused back on Dahyun. “Answer me.” 

  
  


“Y-Yes. It works.” Dahyun managed to get out as she grinded back on Nayeon’s cock. “I’m sorry.” 

  
  


Tzuyu’s nails dug lightly into her skin. “Are you?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded. “Yes, ma’am.” 

  
  


Tzuyu leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to the base of Dahyun’s throat. “Pull.” 

  
  


Nayeon obeyed the command and pulled Dahyun’s head back by her hair, exposing her neck to Tzuyu. 

  
  


Tzuyu sank her teeth deep into the side of her neck, but not enough to break the skin. Dahyun whimpered, her knees finally giving out. Nayeon wrapped her arms around her torso to keep her up. Tzuyu ran the flat of her tongue over the concave marks her teeth left. She moved aside to let Nayeon put Dahyun on the bed. 

  
  


Dahyun lay limp on the bed, panting heavily, her whole body thrumming. Her neck pulsed with a slight pain and her thighs were stinging. She let out a soft whine when Nayeon mounted her and pushed back in.

  
  


“One more for me, baby.” Nayeon made her thrusts deep and deliberate, rolling her hips to hit her g-spot. Tzuyu came around and laid down by Dahyun’s head. 

  
  


Dahyun let out a soft whimper each time Nayeon’s hips pressed against her. Nayeon bottomed out inside her pussy and rutted into her. “You’re gonna take this load like a good girl, aren’t you?” 

  
  


“Yes, ma’am. I want your load inside me.” 

  
  


Nayeon pushed in as far as she could, coming for the fifth time. Her thighs trembled as her shaft pulsed her load into Dahyun’s pussy. She stayed inside until her cock started to go soft. Nayeon moved to lay on Dahyun’s other side, eyes watching Tzuyu roll Dahyun onto her back. 

  
  


Tzuyu was quick to put her hands on the back of Dahyun’s knees and push them towards her chest, exposing her pussy. She bent down and ran her tongue up her pussy lips, gathering Nayeon’s load as it leaked out of her hole. 

  
  


Dahyun groaned at the soothing feeling of Tzuyu’s tongue combined with the abused skin of her thighs being stretched. She reached down and put both hands in Tzuyu’s hair. Her hips bucked as her tongue passed over her clit. “I can’t…” 

  
  


Tzuyu glanced up at Dahyun’s face and ignored her, wrapping her lips around the swollen bud. Dahyun moaned loudly, tugging at Tzuyu’s hair to get her away from her clit. Nayeon intervened and took Dahyun’s wrists to pin them above her head while Tzuyu worked her clit. “Let her.” 

  
  


Dahyun sobbed, her hole leaking even more cum as Tzuyu licked her clit. Tzuyu and Nayeon both knew Dahyun couldn’t come as many times as they could, so they always pushed her to the brink. 

  
  


Tzuyu felt a rush of fluid against her chin, signaling Dahyun’s orgasm. She quickly moved low to catch as much of it as she could. Her tongue ran through her folds one more time to clean her up then eased her legs down. 

  
  


Dahyun was quick to roll onto her side to avoid her skin touching the sheets. Tzuyu moved behind her and kissed her shoulder. “You did so good, baby.” 

  
  


Nayeon brushed the hair out of Dahyun’s face and kissed her forehead then her lips. “We’re so proud of you.” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled lazily, pressing her upper body back against Tzuyu and reaching out for Nayeon’s hand. “Felt good, though.” 

  
  


Nayeon laughed softly. “I could tell. Roll over and I’ll get the aloe, okay?” She kissed the back of Dahyun’s hand and rolled out of bed. 

  
  


Tzuyu helped Dahyun roll onto her stomach. “You sure you’re okay?” She put her hand on Dahyun’s cheek. 

  
  


“I’m okay.” Dahyun nodded, puckering her lips for a kiss that Tzuyu was quick to give her. 

  
  


When Nayeon returned with the aloe, she rubbed it into her hands before applying it as gently as she could. 

  
  


Dahyun took a deep breath at the intense sting on her raw skin. “Not gonna be sitting tomorrow…” 

  
  


Tzuyu noticed the bite mark on her neck that she left and ran her finger across it. “How’s this one?” 

  
  


“Doesn’t hurt much.” 

  
  


“Good. It was a little deeper than the others I’ve done.” 

  
  


“We were both in the moment. It was hot.” 

  
  


Tzuyu smiled a little, her dimple showing. “It was.” 

  
  


“I like it when you boss me around.” She wiggled her eyebrows, making Tzuyu laugh. 

  
  


“I might have to let you do that one day.” Nayeon added, finishing up with the aloe. 

  
  


“It’ll be fun.” Dahyun nodded, looking up at Tzuyu. 

  
  


“If you want. It was fun being in charge.” 

  
  


“Oh, she’s got the bug now.” Dahyun told Nayeon, who was moving to lay on her other side. 

  
  


“We’ll have to see how she does.” Nayeon smirked. 

  
  


The tips of Tzuyu’s ears turned red. “Don’t gang up on me.” 

  
  


“You liked it the last time we did. Pretty sure the neighbors heard you.” Dahyun giggled. 

  
  


Tzuyu light smacked her arm. “Stop.” 

  
  


Nayeon laughed and leaned over Dahyun to kiss Tzuyu. “Cutie.” She rubbed her ear gently. 

  
  


It only made her ears turn more red. “Okay, let’s leave her alone.” Dahyun cut in, pulling Tzuyu to her side. 

  
  


“Thank you.” Tzuyu kissed her. “Do you want something to eat? I can order take out. We’re definitely not going to be able to go anywhere.” 

  
  


“Please. I’m starving.” 

  
  


Tzuyu cupped her cheek and kissed her. “I love you.” She whispered against her lips before kissing her again. 

  
  


“I love you, too. Thank you.” She squeezed Tzuyu’s hand and watched her go. Dahyun turned to Nayeon and cuddled into her chest. “And you. I love you.” 

  
  


Nayeon wrapped her arm around Dahyun. “I love you, too.” She kissed the top of her head. “We’ll take care of you tomorrow.” 

  
  


“I know. You always do.”

  
  


“Might have to make a chocolate run.” 

  
  


Dahyun perked up at that. “Yes.” 

  
  


Nayeon giggled and rubbed her back. “You got it.” 

  
  


Tzuyu came back into the bedroom and dressed herself, making both of her girlfriends whine. She rolled her eyes and leaned over the edge to give them both a kiss. “I’m just going to the store before the food comes.” 

  
  


“Why?” Nayeon asked. 

  
  


“Chocolate for Dahyun.” 

  
  


Dahyun beamed and leaned up to kiss her again. “Thank you. Now you don’t have to go tomorrow.” She told Nayeon. 

  
  


Tzuyu raised a questioning brow. 

  
  


“I told her we would go tomorrow.” 

  
  


“Oh. Now we don’t. I’ll be back.” She turned after reaching the door and blew them both a kiss. 

  
  


“We should get dressed too.” 

  
  


“After a shower. I feel sweaty.” 

  
  


Nayeon nodded. “We can do that. No funny business, though.” 

  
  


Dahyun shook her head. “Nope. You either.” 

  
  


Nayeon grinned wickedly, earning her a smack on the arm. “Ow…” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! See you next time!


End file.
